


Nobody Said Phil Wasn't Sensitive

by Merrydith



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Merrydith, Overstimulation, PWP, Smut, Worksofphiction, bantz, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrydith/pseuds/Merrydith
Summary: Phil has been sitting on a secret about himself for him and Dan's entire relationship. What happens when Dan accidentally finds out that Phil is a bit more sensitive than he thought?





	Nobody Said Phil Wasn't Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> An Anonymous Tumblr Request!  
> (See tumblr for prompt: http://worksofphiction.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters are works of fiction and no copyright infringement is intended. I do not own Dan or Phil and as far as I know, this never happened.
> 
> Reading Time: 00:11:17

When two people decide to start dating, they are thrusted full throttle into the honeymoon stage and are inseparable. Dan and Phil were no different. The beginning of their relationship was amazing. With cute dates, sultry kisses and of course, all the sex a human could wish for.

Phil Lester was a downright Casanova. He was amazing in bed and Dan was the perfect and willing subject for his magic touch. Dan often joked about secretly leaking a sex tape JUST to prove how amazing their sex life was. Of course, with their careers, that would be detrimental and in reality, Dan wanted Phil all to himself. And all to himself, he was.

Phil was dominant in nature and even though their audience pegged him as the cute and quirky one of their pairing, Dan knew from the moment they kissed, that Phil would be his top. Phil didn’t like hands running over his body or tongues lapping at places unknown. He didn’t encourage Dan to touch him at all really, mainly focusing on the younger boy’s pleasure. And for the longest time, Dan figured it was because Phil just didn’t have that many sensitive areas. Areas of which Dan had multiple. His neck, his ribs, his stomach - right below the belly button, his inner thigh, his ankles… Phil had pinpointed Dan’s sensitive spots during the first week. As if he were scanning something for weaknesses. He spent hours worshiping Dan’s body, trailing his fingers up and down his skin, whispering sweet nothings in his ear until each spot revealed itself like a bubble in a boiling pot of water.

But when Dan tried to do the same, Phil would shake his head and somehow flip them over so he was sucking a hickey into Dan’s neck and tracing his fingers along his pant line. This would leave Dan sighing with pleasure and eventually give up his quest to please Phil, as Phil would do the job slowly and meticulously, all the while, getting off on his own with the very occasional blow job from Dan.

All of this to distract Dan from a secret that Phil had been sitting on his entire life.

It was actually during a very non-sexual situation that Dan chipped the first tip off the iceberg that was Phil’s body. It was a Friday night and he was using Phil’s kitchen to make something for dinner almost halfway through their first year of dating. Secretly, Dan was expecting to get laid tonight. It wasn’t much of a secret, considering Phil told him specifically that if Dan made him dinner, he’d get a reward in the bedroom. Who the fuck was Dan Howell to refuse such a bargain? So with a spoon in one hand and an allspice blend in the other, he was cooking a right meal for Phil and all the while begging for something special that night.

Until Phil picked up a pair of tongs and tried to flip over the chicken, Dan had steered clear of the older boy. He knew that the more they touched now, the less Dan would get later. But Phil was messing with his special dinner and Dan also knew that the more Phil helped him, the less he would get rewarded with. So Phil was going to let go of those tongs whether he liked it or not.

“Phil.” Dan scolded, dropping his spoon and setting down his little shaker of spice. “Don’t touch my chicken. Back off. I’m cooking for _you._ Remember?”

Phil just glanced his way and smirked.

“And why can’t I help?” He knew exactly why he couldn’t help. Dan’s eyebrows went up and he stepped closer.

Phil was holding on to the tongs and Dan’s eye twitched.

“Go sit down, Phil,” Dan ordered, a sliver of dominance showing through his usual docile and timid manner. Phil seemed to recognize it as a challenge, his eyes darkening and Dan’s little parade of power only grew. “Go sit down or I’ll make you.”

Phil huffed out a laugh. Surely Dan was joking. He couldn’t make Phil do anything. Not when Phil knew every button on Dan’s body that would drop him to his knees in a matter of seconds.

“I’m serious, Phil,” Dan’s façade was rather good and he could tell that Phil’s demeanor was cracking. Maybe he actually thought Dan was being intimidating, or maybe he thought it was cute. Either way, it was working.

But when Dan stepped closer to Phil and he mimicked something that Phil did to him in the bedroom all the time, he was shocked to hear the pair of tongs hit the floor with a clatter. Dan’s eyes went wide.

Dan had used his teeth to nipple slightly at the collar of Phil’s neck while sliding his hands up Phil’s chest and over the older boy’s nipples. This was something that Phil did to Dan _all_ the time and it usually sent Dan into a trance. But now, Phil was standing there trembling and biting his lip. Dan was completely caught off guard.

He had never done that to Phil before because Phil simply didn’t allow it. He didn’t ask and he certainly didn’t give any hints that he would like that kind of touch. Dan was only doing it to take on the dominant role that Phil usually did and now the blue-eyed boy was glaring down at him with something akin to a plea in his eyes.

“Phil?” Dan was frozen, his hands still resting gently on his lover’s pectorals.

Phil didn’t answer.

So Dan did the most logical thing a person could do in this situation. He did it again. This time, Phil’s breath hitched and Dan was sure that it wasn’t just a fluke. Phil was completely stuck where he was, his heart beat starting to race and his face forming a more desperate expression.

Dan pressed Phil up against the kitchen counter and reached behind him to turn off the stove. Dinner was going to have to wait.

Dan almost growled as he took Phil’s lips up into his, lapping at Phil’s mouth a little harder than usual if only to show that it was his turn. But it wasn’t that that kept Phil stationary, it was Dan’s hand that was sliding under Phil’s Gangar shirt and fiddling with Phil’s now completely erect nipples.

“Dan…” Phil protested, his voice like a tea kettle that had just begun to whine. Only, Dan didn’t stop there. He gently guided Phil backward and down the hall to his open bedroom door. Phil was trying to put up a fight but every time Dan flicked his finger over one little nub, he whined again and Dan was able to get him down the hallway no problem. Slipping the two inside was easy and once Dan threw Phil on the bed, it was over for the older boy and he knew it.

Dan gently peeled off Phil’s shirt and smirked when he saw how puffed and pink his boyfriend’s nipples were now. He didn’t let Phil’s shirt leave his arms however, smirking as he used it to tie Phil’s writhing wrists together. Phil’s eyes fluttered shut when Dan started kissing down his forearms and towards his armpits that proved to be rather sensitive.

Dan was enthralled by how easy it was to make Phil crumble beneath him. Is this what he usually looked like? Desperately pleading for Phil to satisfy him? On the one hand, he felt like a shitty boyfriend for never realizing how sensitive Phil was to touch, but on the other hand, he felt betrayed - like his partner didn’t tell him how to fully please him. And for that, he was to be punished.

Phil could feel the change in mood and Dan was more than happy to play this role. If Phil was hiding something, it was Dan’s job to find it tonight.

He lapped at Phil’s neck and slid his hands up his torso before latching onto his jugular with his teeth. He nipped and scratched, enough to make Phil squirm and Dan realized how hard his boyfriend was when his cock brushed up against Dan’s leg.

Phil was being so good, keeping his hands above his head for Dan and it was obvious he was unable to move even if he wanted to. Dan’s tongue was talented, Phil had told him himself, but only on the areas he had been allowed to lap.

Dan slid his hand down Phil’s chest and stopped when his fingertips hit the belt that Phil’s member was currently trying to escape. Dan decided he would help his boyfriend and had become quite the expert in removing said article. He removed it with one hand and suddenly Phil’s cock was springing up and twitching for attention.

Dan didn’t even consider how hard he was in his own jeans, convinced that Phil was much more important tonight. He marveled for a moment at the cock that had just revealed itself - somehow impressed each time he saw it - and slowly started leaving sloppy kisses down Phil’s unsteady chest. When he reached Phil’s nipples, he let his mouth encircle one and God he wished he’d known about this sooner. Phil’s back arched off the bed and he let out a moan that Dan hadn’t heard Phil expel once in his life. Dan’s actions stopped and he looked up at the panting boy beneath him and then down at the cock that was now leaking pre-come all over Phil’s stomach. Dan didn’t let this trip him up for long and he continued working his tongue over the sensitive area that he’d never thought to try.

When he was done and Phil was properly trembling, he licked up the mess Phil had made on his stomach, careful to avoid touching Phil’s cock altogether and yanked his pants down the rest of the way. He started experimenting with other places on Phil’s lower half, paying special attention to his inner thighs where he had specifically been told not to touch. Just as expected, Phil whined some more and Dan realized that it was not because Phil didn’t _like_ being touched in these places, it was that he liked it a little _too much_. Dan smiled as he discovered Phil’s weakness, now biting gently at the sensitive skin.

“D-Dan…please…” Phil finally spoke, his arms cooperatively staying where they were, his eyes shut and his mouth barely able to close in an effort to form words. “Please…I need to come.”

Dan looked up with a face of mischief as he smirked.

“Nobody said you couldn’t…” Dan teased, barely stopping his love bites for his answer. Phil blinked back at him, realizing this as well and wondering what the catch might be. But he didn’t have time to think it through because he was trying his hardest not to blow.

Dan hadn’t even touched him and it was when Dan’s nose brushed lightly on Phil’s tight balls that he heard the older man’s breath hitch and saw his cock twitch. Apparently, it was enough and Phil’s come went everywhere. All over his chest and a single speck landed on his neck. Dan smirked up at Phil who was trying his hardest to recover when it finally clicked. Dan wasn’t going to stop. Phil was allowed to come, but Dan wasn’t done. Not even close.

Phil’s trembling body tried to brace itself, but suddenly Dan was climbing over him and licking up the mess that Phil had just created. He wasn’t doing it in an “aftercare and tender” sort of way either. He was sucking and leaving hickeys up Phil’s body as Phil squirmed.

When Dan finally worked his way down Phil’s body and Phil could feel his breath on his cock, he started to whimper. These whimpers were nothing like they were only minutes ago. When Dan picked up Phil’s cock with his lips and began to deep throat him like he always did, Phil’s mouth hung open and his eyes squeezed shut. Normally, this was what brought Phil to completion and now that he was already done, the pleasure was too much. Phil’s palms were digging into the sheets and his fingers were threatening to rip them.

“I-I can’t…please Dan…it h-h-hurts!” Phil pleaded, his words just a string of his whine. “Dan, please. I can’t…I can’t come again…”

“Nobody said you could.” Dan’s sass was over the top and he knew he was torturing the boy. But Dan knew if Phil wanted it to be over, he would make that clear. Months ago they made a safe word for Dan and thank goodness they’ve never had to use it, but because Dan didn’t hear Phil shout “aardvark”, he wasn’t planning to stop just yet.

Dan could feel Phil heating up, his body burning and sweating with pleasure, and Dan was starting to feel his own cock against his zipper. As quickly as possible, he released himself from Phil and shucked his clothes. They landed on the bed beside them and with speed he didn’t even know he possessed, he was back on Phil, their cocks rubbing together as Dan ground on Phil’s helpless body.

“How come you never told me, Philly?” Dan whispered in his ear, his lips touching the side of Phil’s earlobe and leaving a hot trace behind. Phil’s whined and shook his head. “Is this what you were afraid of?”

Phil nodded gently and Dan just looked down at a pair of slitted blue eyes.

“Well then…” Dan sat up on Phil’s lap, giving him a little break. “How about we make a deal…”

Phil was trying to catch his breath as Dan rubbed gentle circles around the sensitive nubs that looked to be throbbing with overstimulation.

“I want to watch you pleasure yourself. And once I come, we’ll call it a night,” Dan bargained, his one hand already stroking his own member. He was close already, but he didn’t want to tell Phil that. “I want to see where those other pleasure spots are and you know how lazy I am.”

Phil looked horrified but also incredibly turned on. He was blinking back at Dan and he bit his lip as he thought of all the places he could pleasure his own body.

“Do we have a deal?”

Phil nodded and Dan licked his lips.

“Such a good boyfriend…” he praised while he reached forward and untied Phil’s wrists. The older boy brought his hands up and stretched them a bit to gain a little time. Dan pulled his ass off of Phil’s thighs and let himself straddle the boy without touching him. His cock hung heavy over his boyfriend and he looked down at his hand for a moment as he admired the position they were in. This was as dominant as Dan had ever been and it was a massive turn on for them both. Dan could see that Phil’s cock was already semi-hard again and Dan was biting his tongue in an attempt not to compliment Phil’s flushed form.

“S-should I start?” Phil’s uneven breath was deeper now, his eyes glancing at Dan for permission.

“Nobody said you couldn’t,” Dan answered. Phil looked unamused, but he wasn’t really in a position to complain, and his hand worked its way to his own collarbones, tracing them delicately and then letting his fingers dance down to his nipples. The flesh was so over worked that Phil hissed a little when he touched his left one.

Dan worked his hand over his cock and his heart beat picked up its pace. Dan could tell that Phil was pushing his own limits and God damn it was hot.

He worked at his nipples for a minute and then Dan watched as Phil smoothed his hands over his stomach, reaching down and scratching his thighs with his nails. He watched Phil’s cock twitch in reaction and Dan mewled with pleasure. His cock was getting redder and he knew his load was not far from spilling.

But that’s when Phil did something that Dan really didn’t expect. He reached his hand up to his mouth, put his finger in-between his lips and sucked for a moment, only to release the same finger covered in a coating of saliva. He then moved quickly, pushing his finger below his balls and into the hole that Dan hadn’t even thought about.

Dan was the bottom! Phil had _never_ taken interest in bottoming before and Dan’s mouth dropped open when Phil hooked his finger up and moaned at his own pleasure.

Dan was close and he didn’t let his eyes shut as he stroked over his tip a couple times.

Then Dan was coming and he was moaning and he was staring down at Phil who was screaming in pleasure as well. The come was landing on the heaving boy’s torso when Phil’s cock spit something out as well.

Phil was coming again.

Both of them froze and they were panting in unison, Phil’s body trembling and Dan’s knees getting weak.

“Holy shit,” Phil whispered, his head rolling back onto the pillow.

“Yeah…” Dan climbed off the older boy and used his own boxer shorts to wipe up the mess he had made on his perfect boyfriend. “God, Phil. I can’t believe you never told me about…” He let the sentence trail off as he gestured over the boy’s body. He was in shock. He had just made Phil come _twice_ and Phil hadn’t even fucked him. “You’re so sensitive.”

Phil shook his head and laughed. “Nobody said I wasn’t.”

Dan glared at him and he collapsed on the bed beside Phil.

“Don’t test me, Phil. I know your secrets now,” Dan threatened, wrapping his arms around the still panting boy beside him. “Plus, we aren’t done with dinner and I still have a chance to poison you.”

“Mmhmm.” Phil didn’t even open his eyes when he kissed the top of Dan’s head. “But you wouldn’t.”

“You’re right,” Dan sighed. “Who else would I torture if you died?”

Phil just squeezed Dan tight and bit his lip. “You call that torture?” He laughed. “Just wait until tomorrow, Danny. I promise I’ll get my revenge.”


End file.
